The modern slingshot is a progressive version of its medieval counterpart. In the past, the slingshot is known to be comprised of relatively few parts. It is depicted traditionally as a Y-shaped device. Usually attached to the arms of the Y is an elastomeric material. Centered on this elastomer is usually a pouch of some type. When a projectile is placed in the pouch, the pouch is pulled away from the Y-shaped member, and the pouch is released. The potential energy of the elastomer is converted to the kinetic energy of the projectile. The projectile is thrown at a speed corresponding to the force applied by the user in extending or pulling back the pouch.
A disadvantage to existing devices will be immediately evident. The speed of the projectile is dependent upon the strength of the user. Logically, the stronger the user, the more potential energy that will be stored in the elastomeric material and the more kinetic energy that will be imparted to the projectile. For those sporting enthusiasts who enjoy the challenge of the hunt without the aid of more modern weapons, the traditional slingshot does not become a viable choice. Unless the sportsman is extremely strong, the projectile will not acquire a speed sufficient for hunting game.
following the development of the compound bow, a number of improvements may be made to slingshot construction which utilize the enhanced force obtained through a simple application of physics. When multiple cables are connected with the use of cams or eccentric pulleys, greater forces are more easily stored within drawn or deflected resilient arms or limbs of a bow. Thus, with less strength, the user may obtain a projectile velocity of higher magnitude. When applied to a slingshot, such an improvement has clear advantages. The sportsman is able to enjoy the use of a slingshot without the disadvantages of the medieval design.